Liebster Mitsuya
by Fvvn
Summary: [Golden Days fanfic] "Kamu tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke gunung Atago? Karena hanya gunung, yang tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun 100 tahun telah berlalu." Drabble. Jin POV. JinMitsu


**Liebster Mitsuya**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Canon, Jin POV, Time Leapt, JinMitsu**

 **[Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang didapat oleh penulis. Fiksi ini semata-mata dibuat karena penulisnya baper habis-habisan setelah baca ulang Golden Days]**

.

.

.

" _Tidak sampai 100 tahun kok. Jarak duniaku denganmu hanya 70 tahun lebih dikit. Rasanya seperti sedang berlibur ke negara yang jauh saja."_

Saat mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, sebagian dari jiwaku ada yang mati.

Mungkin kamu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku yang ditinggal. Walaupun secara nyata akulah yang meninggalkanmu lebih dulu—dari dunia ini. Karena usiaku lebih tua, haha, tentu saja akulah yang mati lebih cepat.

Tapi perpisahan di atas gunung Atago saat itu, tidak ada ubahnya dengan perasaan saat seseorang yang kucintai mati—meninggalkanku selama-lamanya. Aku masih mengingatnya, sebagai memori paling kental yang pernah kupunya tentang kamu. Dan aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, sejujurnya. Bahwa ada sisi kerdil dalam diriku yang menginginkanmu untuk tetap tinggal, bagaimanapun caranya. Ada sisi kerdil dalam diriku yang menginginkanmu agar terhapus permanen dari masa depan. Masa depan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat asalmu.

Kalau ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahmu pergi, tentu sudah pasti kulakukan saat itu juga. Walaupun Yoshimitsu akan murka nantinya. Juga Tuhan, yang menciptakan semesta.

.

.

.

" _Pernahkah kamu berpikir,kalau kamu pulang—kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi setelahnya?"_

Mungkin kamu tidak tahu, seberapa takut yang kurasakan saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Tentang dunia, yang tidak ada kamu di dalamnya. Tentang dunia, yang kembali seperti semula. Aku sangat takut—sejujurnya—karena telah terbiasa dengan perubahan yang terjadi di sekelilingku. Perubahan gemilang, perubahan positif, dimana dunia yang biasanya terlihat redup dan hitam-putih, dunia tanpa warna-warna menarik yang terpantul di mataku, kini mulai nampak seperti genangan air danau yang ditempa sinar matahari. Nampak berkilau dan berseri-seri.

Aku sangat takut, sangat amat—menyadari betapa berharganya kehidupanku saat-saat berotasi padamu. Dan ketakutan itu membawaku pada titik dimana mungkin aku tidak siap untuk kembali menjadi seperti dulu.

Ya, semua itu seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Aku jadi takut kehilangan hari-hari emasku.

Andaikata Tuhan mewujudkan keinginanku, dan kita hidup bersama sepanjang 70 tahun lebih—bagiku itu semua belum cukup. Katakan saja aku orang kerdil yang rakus. Karena memang, apapun hal yang menyangkut dirimu, aku pasti akan menjadi kerdil dan sangat rakus. Juga obsesif tak karuan. Aku pencemburu berat, dan kamu tahu itu, dari bagaimana aku mengutarakan pendapat tentang Kei—yang begitu akrab denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu harus senang atau khawatir dengan perasaanku yang amat meluap ini. Yang jelas, aku tidak berbohong sedikitpun dengan apa yang kujabarkan sampai detik ini.

.

.

.

" _Tapi—aku harus kembali. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini selamanya—kan?"_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, tapi bagiku, satu tahun yang kita jalani dengan suka dan duka selama ini berlalu sangat cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat daripada pelarian Yoshimitsu yang menghindari perjodohan kakek. Lebih cepat dari jawabanmu yang mengaku tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman.

Saat kamu memutuskan untuk pergi, aku tidak bisa melawan samasekali. Aku terpaksa menghormatimu, walaupun sebenarnya dalam sanubari hati aku begitu marah. Aku begitu marah pada diriku yang menentangmu diam-diam. Walaupun aku lebih tidak sanggup melihatmu kecewa karena keegoisanku, tapi memang, pada akhirnya, aku tetap tidak bisa berlapang dada.

Melihatmu sirna, dan jauh dari pelupuk mata.

Pernahkah kamu merasa, setiap kali kita pergi berkeliling kota, setiap kali kita melakukan konser bersama Bishop dan Queen, setiap kali aku bersandar pada pundakmu, dan menikmati senja, setiap kali kita tertidur berdua hingga fajar menyingsing, dan setiap-setiap kali lainnya yang menyenangkan hati—akan berlanjut seterusnya. Dan seterusnya. Hingga abadi, melebihi memori yang tersimpan rapi di dalam kepala ini.

Kupikir, saat mengenal dirimu yang sesungguhnya—bukan sebagai Yoshimitsu, bukan sebagai orang asing, maupun kenalan atau karib—itu adalah takdir. Takdir yang membawaku pada kebahagiaan, menemukan pendamping sejati.

Tapi aku salah.

Kamu memang takdirku. Takdir untuk menjadikan hidupku lebih bermakna, dan berbahagia.

Tapi bukan untuk dijalani bersama-sama.

Aku menyadari hal itu. Cepat atau lambat, kita akan berpisah.

Tapi aku menyangkalnya.

.

.

.

" _Kamu tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke gunung Atago? Karena hanya gunung, yang tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun 100 tahun telah berlalu."_

Aku masih ingat, saat-saat tangan mungilmu yang beku tak menolak untuk digenggam. Bahkan salju musim dingin tak bisa menghapus wajah merahmu yang bagaikan plum. Pada hari itu, aku tidak bisa memahamimu sama sekali. Karena kamu terlihat begitu rapuh, dan berserah diri.

Aku tidak tahu, apa rasa kasihan atau kasih sayang yang membuatmu berdiam menerima ciuman terakhirku.

Karena di detik pertama aku mendapatkannya, aku merasa sangat senang dan lega,

Sekaligus sedih luarbiasa.

.

.

.

" _Berjanjilah, hidup bahagia untukku, Jin."_

Sampai saat ini, kedatanganmu tidak bisa dinalar dengan akal. Begitupun dengan kepergianmu. Juga keputusan Kei—yang tetap tinggal dan bernapas disini. Mengapa ia tidak pergi sepertimu, hal itu masih menjadi misteri.

Melihatnya menikahi gadis lain, membuat sebagian dari paru-paruku dapat bernapas lega.

Karena memang, pada saat telapak tangan itu mengayomi pundakmu, aku sungguhan murka. Bukan bercanda seperti yang kamu pikirkan.

Tapi di sisi lain, aku pun merasa kesal mengetahui sebuah fakta. Fakta bahwa kamu lebih memilih untuk hidup, menghapus masa lalu disini, ketimbang mengubah masa depan disana. Mungkinkah ada tanggung jawab besar yang harus kamu panggul? atau berita penting yang harus kamu sampaikan, untuk orang yang telah membuatmu repot-repot sampai jauh datang kemari?

Karena kalau memang begitu kondisinya,

Maka izinkanlah aku berdoa.

Berdoa seegois mungkin. Tentang eksistensiku, yang menginginkan lenyap dari dunia ini.

Bukan perasaanku, terhadapmu.

Kalau ada hal ajaib yang bisa membawamu kesini, kenapa tidak ada hal ajaib yang bisa membawaku kesana?

Ke tempatmu, Mitsuya Souma.

Di masa depan yang cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai saat ini ada banyak hal yang kulihat dan kualami dengan iris teal yang orang-orang bilang menjijikan ini. Ada kupu-kupu, langit biru, pepohonan, dan pegunungan Atago. Juga syal rumbai milikmu. Yang tidak menghilang ketika sosokmu lenyap ditelan waktu.

Saat itu, cermin di depan wajahku tidak memantulkan bayangan yang sama. Tealku hilang—berganti cerulean.

Namun aku masih paham akan satu hal,

Bahwa penglihatanku tetaplah tidak berubah.

Tentang dunia yang berkilau nan indah. Tentang kamu, sang poros utama.

" _Kamu—siapa?"_

Kamu mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa aku masih tertidur amat lelap. Lelap hingga lelah untuk menunggu. Menunggu kapan tiba saatnya untuk bangun, agar bisa kembali berbicara denganmu—

" _Namaku Ubukata. Aku cucunya Aiko."_

Sebagai Jin Kasuga.

Bukan orang lain.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
